


Espresso Day!

by fannishliss



Series: Bucky and Steve: Relaxation Figures [62]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action Figures, Coffee, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: Bucky and Steve enjoy espresso on National Espresso Day!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Bucky and Steve: Relaxation Figures [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/334246
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	Espresso Day!

November 23 is National Espresso Day!

The boys were excited to drink strong coffee from tiny cups. 

I asked Steve if he wanted any more. 

"No thank you, Ma'am," he replied. "If I drink any more, I won't catch a wink tonight!" 

Ah! Ma'am'd by my own relaxation figure!!

"Don't take it to heart, sister," Bucky said with a sweet, friendly grin. "It's just how he was raised, is all." 

"What about you, Sergeant Barnes?" I responded. 

"Raised in a pack of wild Barneses," Bucky grinned. "Don't mind if I do!"

I poured Bucky another tiny cup. Cap gave me the stink eye. 

"He's gonna get the shakes if we keep this up," Steve grumbled. 

"What good is super serum if you can't enjoy an Espresso at 3 in the afternoon?" I asked Steve. 

Bucky waggled his eyebrows, saying, "It has a few advantages." 

Steve blushed, and I left them alone to finish their drinks. Espresso Day is a good time for everyone!


End file.
